


[Podfic] Le psaume de Faust

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Obsession, Other, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, stanford is fucked up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Ford pense de plus à plus à Bill.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [le psaume de Faust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769510) by [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku). 



Le lien de la podfic est [ici](https://clyp.it/pmfc2hax)


End file.
